The invention pertains generally to the field of games normally played indoors. More specifically, the invention relates to games of chance run by an operator for simultaneous participation by a number of players, usually up to about ten. Existing games of this general type, such as bridge, canasta, poker, black-jack, roulette, craps, bingo, rook, etc. are old games which are still popular, but some of these games are difficult to learn and to play, some require extended periods of time to play, and others require highly developed skills of concentration and memory.